The unmatched flavours
by Mayu-chanotaku56
Summary: She had kept her feelings hidden for so long, but when the chance of seeing him comes by will she let it pass or not? Will she confess or keep them hidden? "K-Kashino..." Find out in this sweet and fluffy fanfic. P.S. I'm not the best at summaries. Hope you like it. Read and review. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one- Meeting an old friend.**

* * *

 **Hello there!**

 **After reading these cool fan fictions here. I decided to write one myself. So this is my first fanfic. I may not be the best writer but I tried to put in all of my emotions in this. Hope you all like it. I know it is short but I'll try to make longer chapters from now on. I'm really looking forward for this chapter. I have tried my best and hope to do my best in the upcoming chapters too. Please tell me what you think of this. I' come back with the next chapter very soon and will not make you wait much longer to start reading.**

 **Please read and review! Positive and negative views are welcome. Tell me what I'm doing wrong and help me become a good writer.**

 **I don't own Yumeiro Patisserie.**

* * *

It had been years since they met last. But some things in life never change.

She had lost contact of them in this race of life or rather of her accomplishments. Losing contact was like losing a part of her heart not a small one but a big part. She wanted to see them or precisely him. To touch him once again, to feel his warmth and to drown in those caramel eyes. How she longed to make him hers but would he like it? To have her by his side or had he gotten himself someone. Someone better than her. She knew she was not perfect. She tried to erase this doubt but it settled itself in the core of her soul. But somewhere deep inside she sort of knew that in these years he might have developed feelings for someone. How she wished to have confessed her feelings to him. But the fear of rejection bugged her. He was, well, annoyed by girls. If she confessed he would think of her like the others. She wanted to forget all these thoughts and focus on her life now. It was nearly impossible but she somehow managed. After all, she was great at doing miracles. She had now grown into a beautiful lady with waist length brown hair, and kind eyes with ladylike features. She was super successful, being the number one patisserie in the world with her top notch talent. But somewhere deep inside she was not happy. She always had that heart brightening smile on so it was impossible to know her true feelings. After graduating she went to Paris while others went their separate ways. She opened her own shop in Paris. It resembled her shop in Japan. But even in this city of love, she was not able to find her true love maybe because she already had given her heart to someone. As she was battling with her thoughts, a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Ichigo-Chan!"

She turned to look at the source of the sound.

"Rumi-Chan!"

The brunette was shocked and surprised to see her best friend in front of her in Paris. In so many years, for the first time she had witnessed somebody other than her family to come to see her in Paris.

"I missed you!"

the orange headed lady jumped at her. "Me too."

She hugged her back.

"You've not changed at all" she said as the orange head looked at her, smiling brightly.

"But may I say that someone has become a Paris mademoiselle." The lady smirked. "How are you?"Ichigo asked her. "Great! I'm here to tell you something even nicer."

"Oh! What may that be?"

"Right now it's a secret."

"Ok then!"

Ichigo started putting her stuff away as it was time to close the shop. She asked her, "What did you come all the way here for?"

"Well that is the secret. And to see you…. I can't believe that I'm seeing you after 5 whole years. All of us went our different ways. Team Ichigo disbanded…."

The brunette was forced to see flashbacks of all of them working together. She came back to reality by Rumi saying,

"Sorry, It must be hard for you."

"It's okay, Rumi-chan." Ichigo said with one of her smiles.

"Anyway, Where are you staying, Rumi-Chan?" The brunette asked her.

"I don't know actually." Rumi said, sheepishly. Ichigo let out a sigh before saying, "You can stay with me."

The Ladies after closing the shop went to Ichigo's apartment. It was a few blocks away from her shop. It was a normal apartment, fit for one person. It somehow had a spacious kitchen and a balcony. One could see all of Paris from the balcony as it was on a higher floor. They both took a shower and Ichigo made dinner. After cleaning the kitchen, the girls got ready for bed. As they lay on the bed, Ichigo broke the silence of the night by asking her, "Is everybody doing fine?"

Rumi nodded as a yes and went on to say, "Everybody misses you" with a sad smile.

Ichigo, for the first time in 5 years, felt kind of homesick. She had grown used to her life here in Paris but she sometimes had that urge to go back and meet everyone. She missed them. She missed her times as a member of Team Ichigo. She went on asking her about everybody back at Japan.

"What was the secret you were talking about, Rumi-chan?"

"Oh! That! I completely forgot." She jumped off the bed and searched her bag.

After a few minutes, she came back with an envelope in her hand and a big smile on her face. She handed the envelope to Ichigo. Who, by this time was sitting on the bed.

"What is this?"

"Open it! Open it!" The orange-head said.

She opened the envelope and read, "You are invited to Rumi and Takuya's wedding..."

"I'm getting married!" Rumi said happily.

"You are…WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Next chapter will come out soon. Please read and review. Oh! And by the way, you can call me Mayu-chan.**

 **Bye, Bye!**

 **^-^ ~Mayu-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I'll tell you

* * *

 **Hello there!**

 **Thank you all sooooooo much for all your views! I can't believe it!**

 **And sorry, I had not been able to keep my promise to upload soon.**

 **I'm really sorry.**

 **I had exams and projects and stuff.**

 **Special thanks to phoenixflamemarauder and jessicatan 304. I love you and please be sure to point out my mistakes and review.**

 **So, here is the next Chapter of The Unmatched Flavours.**

* * *

"You're going to…. WHAT!?"

"I can't believe it." Ichigo finally said, after coming back to her senses.

"Right?" Rumi said.

"How did this happen?" Ichigo asked smiling, happy for her friend.

"Actually, Takuya is moving to America for his job and we had already lived apart for so long, so, you know…." She trailed off, blushing madly.

"Ohh…Rumi-chan, you are cute." Ichigo said, teasing her friend.

"Well, anyway, you are coming right?" Rumi asked.

"Of course!" Ichigo answered.

"YAY!" Rumi said, hugging her friend.

"Now, Now" Ichigo said, returning the hug.

"For now let's just go sleep." Ichigo said, going under the covers.

"Right." Rumi said as she turned off the lamp.

That night was the first night when, since coming to Paris, Ichigo didn't feel lonely.

When Rumi awoke the next morning, Ichigo wasn't there. She sat up rubbing her eyes, looking around for Ichigo.

She was about to call out her name when she saw a note on the bedside table.

" _Sorry for leaving you alone, Rumi-chan. It was time to open the shop, so I had to go._

 _I made some breakfast for you. If you ever feel bored, feel free to come by._

 _-Ichigo."_

The orange-head smiled. ' _She has changed so much_.' She thought as she got out of bed.

She got ready and before knowing it she was out of the door, heading straight for a patisserie named ' _Le Reve Couleur'._

* * *

The place was filled with the smell of freshly baked desserts.

The chatters of customers filled the space.

There was homelike warmth and peace enveloped the place.

Rumi entered the shop and smiled at the shop, it was almost a replica of the shop in Japan. Ichigo was happily standing at the counter, right now, taking the order of a customer.

"Ichigo-Chan!"

Ichigo looked up and smiled at the site of her best friend.

"Rumi-Chan."

"Need help?" Rumi smirked.

"Yeah, Can you?" Ichigo smiled.

* * *

"How do you manage alone!?" Rumi looked over to her friend.

"Just, I don't know, practice?" Ichigo smiled at her friend, who was, currently sitting on a chair near her.

"You should really hire someone." Rumi said, as she walked over to her friend to help her wash the dishes.

"I know, but it's better this way. You just don't get peace anywhere other than your loved places." The brunette said as she wiped her hands on her apron.

"That is right but… don't you feel lonely?" Rumi asked, worry covering her face.

" I've gotten used to it." Ichigo said as she smiled a bitter smile.

"Ichigo-chan…."

* * *

"Chocolat!" a certain blond boy called out.

"Yes, what is it?" A brown haired spirit asked.

"You remember kato Rumi?" He asked, staring at a piece of paper.

"Yes." The spirit replied, sitting on his shoulder.

"It seems like she's getting married." He looked at her, with those caramel orbs of his.

"Oh….That's nice."

"She has invited us."

"Will you go?"

"I'd have to go." He said as he finished preparations for the next day.

Here he was, the world's best chocolatier. His dream lay, fulfilled. But what had he gained? Fame, respect, skills?

But was that all?

As much as he hated to admit, he had lost something.

Something important.

That was her.

She, who had filled colour into his world, who had taught him what friends were for and who had shown him the true meaning of love.

He had let her go.

She had slipped from his hands like sand. He was sure she had fallen for someone. Someone who was better than him. Kinder, Softer, just… better. He pushed away those thoughts and focused.

'Maybe I'll see her there.' He thought as he closed his shop and went back to his apartment.

* * *

"So, Rumi-chan, who are you calling for your wedding?" Ichigo asked as she lay in her bed.

"Mostly everyone, Like Hanabusa-kun, Andoh-kun, Kana-chan, Sayuri-chan, Miki-chan…"Rumi continued.

'Will he be there too?' Ichigo said as she heard Rumi come to an end of her list.

"And…Oh! Kashino-kun!" Rumi said as she finished.

Ichigo felt her heart beat fast, just by thinking that she will be able to meet him after so many years.

She kept talking with Rumi until the orange-head fell asleep.

Ichigo climbed out of bed and went to the balcony. The wind gently stroking her face.

She thought that maybe, just maybe, this time, She will be able to tell him.

* * *

Kashino Makoto was standing in the balcony of his small apartment. The stars and the moon were out as if trying to keep him company.

He thought "Maybe, just maybe…"

"This time…" Ichigo thought.

"I'll tell her…"

"I'll tell him…"

"That I love her."

"That I love him."

* * *

 **Here it is!**

 **Please be sure to tell me how it was and whether you liked Kashino's entry or not.**

 **And please Review.**

 **And I love you guys very much!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Mayu-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter-3, the vows for a lifetime**

* * *

 **I'm back everyone!**

 **Here's another chapter for all of my lovely readers. Very special thanks to PpgzxRrbzcrossover2016, Sid, Anonymous, Guest, Kagamine Arimonori, la030902 and everyone who read my story. I am soooooo grateful to all of you. I came here without any hopes and friends but I feel that now I have people to watch my back. Thank you very much. There is a bonus at the end!**

 **Please keep supporting me like this. Love you!**

* * *

 **Rumi:**

It was the day.

The day I've waited so much for is here.

I felt a warm feeling wash over me. Saying that I was excited was an understatement.

I looked at the window. The day was clear and bright. I got up and walked to the window. I looked out, only to find myself staring at a sea of blue and a few fluffs of white dotting it.

I went to call the one person who, I knew, would be awake at this time. It was 5 in the morning. I dialled the number and waited for the person to pick up.

" _Hello",_ the voice at the other end said.

"It's me, Rumi", I said as I sat at the edge of my bed.

" _Oh! Rumi-san, up early today?"_

"Yes, are you ready for playing cupid?" I said as a smile crept up on my face.

" _As ready as can be. I can't believe we'll meet her after so many years. Since Kashino left, we didn't get a chance to see her, let alone meet her."_

"Right, It has been long. Well, get there with the others, the place needs nice decoration."

" _Yes, miss. We'll see you at the wedding then."_

"Yes and thanks again."

I said my goodbye and went to get ready for my big day. And also, a happy day for someone else.

* * *

 **Ichigo:**

I woke up with a smile, today was the day.

I went up to the window to open the curtains. The day was perfect and it was sparkling with excitement for me. I was at the hotel for the wedding. Since everyone was living in Japan, they were at their houses. I was in a hotel room since I didn't want to worry Rumi-Chan as I got back to Japan at 2 in the morning. the location was a bit far from my house, so I ended up in a hotel.

I got to get myself ready with the thoughts of a certain blond clouding my head. I was finally going to meet him. I was determined to tell him this time. Tell him how I felt, tell him my real feelings. Tell him all that was clouding my head right now. I took a shower and headed down stairs for breakfast.

I spent the morning with a hope that my dreams were coming true this evening.

As afternoon struck, I started to help myself get ready for the night. It was like a dream come true.

Realization hit me, we had grown so much. My friends, family and all, we all had grown up. Time seemed to fly. It seems like it was yesterday that I left Japan. Like it was yesterday that I won the World cake grand prix. Like it was yesterday that I met him.

It was all happening. I smiled at the thought. I could not wait to meet my dear friends again.

* * *

 **Makoto:**

I woke up to the sound of knocking. I looked at the clock sitting on the bedside table. It was 7 in the morning. I got out of bed and got to the door. I opened it and was greeted by my childhood friend.

"Good Morning, Kashino." He said happily.

"Good Morning...What are you doing here?" I asked as I got myself to freshen up for the day.

"Just came to tell you the time. It changed from 6 in the evening to 7." He said hurriedly.

"Oh..okay..Thanks." I said as I went up to him.

"Then I'll be off. I have a lot of work to do. Decorations and all. See you in the evening, Kashino." He said as he closed the door.

I sighed.

I went to get ready as I had to go somewhere before the wedding.

'I can't believe my friends are getting married.' I thought to myself. My thoughts suddenly drifted off to a certain brunette. I wish I could tell her how I felt. But being the idiot I was, I kept quiet about it. I wanted to protect her. To make her feel safe in my arms but it all seemed like a dream. I loved her and I had accepted it. But just when she was going. Just when she left to spread her wings. Just when I had ambitions to make true.

As afternoon neared, I felt myself getting nervous. I was finally meeting her. I took a cold shower to clear my head and took a walk in the nearby park. I had hope that my dream of being with her were finally coming true. And I started to get ready for the evening.

* * *

 **Normal P.O.V.:**

The gate to the church opened to reveal a mesmerizing view. The walls were a light shade of peach, going perfectly well with the wooden floor. The chandelier were dangling and creating harmony between the light and night. The aisle was decorated by small candles on each side and it looked magnificent.

The bride walked in, wearing a white gown that went to her ankles. It was sleeve-less with pearls decorating the hem and and sashes starting from her waist till the end, curving mid-way. Peach pearls decorated the ribbons tied at her waist. The veil was a simple one but it was beautiful. Her hair was in a half bun, the rest curled and on her shoulders. All in all, Rumi looked breath-taking.

Takuya stood on the right side of the altar, looking handsome, with a white tuxedo and light peach tie. He gave his arm for Rumi to take and lead her to where the priest was standing.

They said their vows. The simple words that would bind their hearts from now on. The words that would make them strong. The words that would make them one. When the priest said for the kiss, they leaned forward and looked into the others eyes'. The kiss was chaste and serene. They broke away and smiled at each other.

When Rumi was coming out of the Church, claps covered the atmosphere. There were their friends looking at them. A few of the girls were crying. Rumi tossed the bouquet. And something, no one except a few, expected, happened. The bouquet was caught by a wobbly brunette, who was standing right at the back.

"Congratulations! Ichigo-Chan!" Rumi shouted.

The couple walked towards the back of the church to have their party. The place was basked in the night. The lights made it look like the homeland of fireflies. They entered and greeted the others who came.

"Congratulations! Rumi-Chan, Takuya-kun!" Ichigo said smiling.

"Thank you, Ichigo-Chan!" Rumi said as Takuya bowed a little.

Ichigo looked around when a gentle tap on the shoulder made her turn.

"Hanabusa-kun!" A green haired man was standing in front of her.

"Ichigo-Chan, it's been a long ...You look beautiful."

And she did. She wore an ankle-lenght white dress. It had a few layers, each more detailed than the other. It had lace sleeves. Ribbons dangled from her waist with baby pink lace and the same colored pearls. The top had silver dust on it and the skirt was adorned by lace layers. Her hair was pulled back in a bun and a few strands framed her face.

They talked for sometime and then Satsuki excused himself to go somewhere.

She started looking for a certain man with blond hair but was interrupted by a loud female voice. It seemed to be laughing. Ichigo shivered at the voice. Then what she feared happened, she saw a lady with red hair, laughing a bit too loud for comfort, heading straight towards her.

"It has been quite long, Amano-san." The woman said, smiling slyly.

Ichigo gulped, but continued.

"Yes, it has, Koshiro-san."

* * *

 **And there!**

 **How was it guys?**

 **Did you like it? Please leave a review and tell me how it was.**

 **Thanks again to everyone that reviewed and liked the story. I teared up while reading them. 8 reviews! I'm very happy.**

 **Time for the bonus! I have my account on Wattpad now, by the name- Galactic-soul. Check it out! And I'll be posting a story on Ranma 1/2 !**

 **Be sure to check it out when I post it!**

 **I didn't know how to describe clothes so I tried my best. Feel free to tell me if you liked it or not. The next chapter will surely be longer.**

 **Thank you again. I love you guys! And please call me Mayu-chan, no need to be formal.**

 **-Mayu-chan ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! I had exams and stuff! Thank you for all the support and I love you guys! Here is the long awaited 4th chapter!**

* * *

He heard that shrieky voice and that it when it all went downhill…..

"Oh no…" He breathed out.

"Ahhh! Makoto-kunnnnnnnn!" She came closer and it made a certain brunette snap her head.

"Kashino…." But she didn't see him anywhere.

He walked away slowly, hunching over a bit. He wanted to meet Amano not the heiress.

"Sorry, Amano…" He whispered to himself and walked over to where he heard her voice.

* * *

Ichigo's POV

I lost him again.

Maybe we weren't meant to be together, after all…

Maybe he did find someone else…

My eyes stung with unshed tears…

He was all I ever asked for….

Why? Why me…

But I composed myself. If Rumi-Chan saw me like this, she would feel sad.

I looked around to spot someone to talk to when I felt someone tap on my shoulder.

I spun around and I saw him….

* * *

Kashino's POV-

'Makoto get yourself together! Why are you running away from some girl?' I thought to myself.

I had to confront Amano.

I had to tell her. Tell her about my feelings. I can't keep running away forever!

I slowly walked over to the edge of the place.

* * *

The fences guarded the place and a stream was right over it.

Fireflies were all over the bank of the river and the starry sky was no less beautiful.

The moon's light was shining all over the place and a certain brunette looked over to the stream.

Her face illuminated by the light. Just like an angel from heaven.

She felt someone tap her on the shoulder and spun around.

And chocolate eyes met hazel ones and time froze…

* * *

"K-Kashino…" he was close…closer than ever before…..and he was beautiful…just like when he was in high school. The blonde hair swept to the side neatly and the face held surprised and happiness.

"Amano.."

And they talked.

It felt so nice meeting him again.

Being close to him and just being with him.

And she grew up the courage.

'Now or never Ichigo! Do it!' She thought.

And she did.

"I have to say something.." It was like a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"K-Kashino…"

"Yeah?"

"I…I…..I love you…"

And heads turned….


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm spoiling you but Yeah...Soooooooooo! Here is the next chapter and Finally! Hope you love it! I know it's small but please make do with it! I love you guys!**

* * *

Rumi's POV-

"I hope Ichigo-Chan is okay….How did that heiress get here?" I thought when I heard something.

"I…I….I love you…" Okay…I'm not hearing things I guess but that was totally Ichigo-Chan's voice and I turned around to see Kashino-kun and Ichigo-Chan standing at the edge of the garden.

'Oh My God! She confessed!' Was all I could think before I saw _her._

"Oh…no…." I said as I leaped to catch the heiress.

"Go for it, Ichigo-Chan!" I whispered as I covered Koshiro-san's mouth with my hand and dragged her away.

* * *

Makoto's POV-

Did I just hear correct?

She just said, 'I love you', right?

Wait….WHAT!?

I felt my blood rush to my cheeks as I tried to process everything.

The girl that I dreamt of was standing in front me saying I love you…

"H-Huh?" I stammered out.

She looked up, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. She looked hurt.

Did I say something wrong?

"It's okay if you don't…I'm sorry…." She said, her voice cracking.

She turned to leave.

I had to do something fast.

And my hand moved on its own and caught her wrist.

"W-Wait!"

* * *

Ichigo's POV-

I knew it! He found someone better than me….

I knew I had no chance…

I turned around to leave but someone grabbed my wrist.

I turned to him and in the dim moonlight, I could see his face…

It was beautiful….

There was a hint of pink on his cheek.

"K-Kashino…"

And that's when I heard it…..

* * *

Rumi's POV-

I've had enough of their stupidity..

Just confess already!

I moved closer to where they were..

And I shouted on top of my lungs..

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY, KASHINO-KUN!"

The crowd looked at me and started chanting it.

I knew they were in love with each other, and I had to do it.

They didn't look at me but I could tell that they were blushing like crazy…

And it didn't take long for him to say that…

"I…I love you too, Ama-..Ichigo.."

And I shouted with excitement! Finally!

She looked stunned before he pulled her in for a hug….

They looked beautiful together…..

The crowd 'Awwwwed' at them and I grinned.

She deserved it.

* * *

Makoto and Ichigo's POV-

I couldn't believe it…

We were together….

Finally…


	6. Chapter 6- Finally Matched

**I'm alive and Happy New Year to all of you! here is the last official chapter of The unmatched flavors! Next will be the epilogue! Thank you to everyone who supported me on this journey! I love you! Hope you love this! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Miya's POV-**

I could not let them be together!

This was not fair!

How in the world did that Amano-san get my beloved Makoto-kun?!

I won't tolerate this!

"Satou! Shiotani!" I called out.

"Yes, m'lady!" They both said in sync.

"Call Johny and tell him to come here as soon as possible!"

I won't let this happen!

 **Makoto's POV-**

It's like I was in a dream….

Finally….

But there was a feeling in my stomach…..

And it was surely not good…..

I looked over the chairs and saw her….

She was sitting beside Rumi and was talking to her….

She looked beautiful….

It was late midnight and she was still wearing that dress….

Her hair fell perfectly on her shoulders….

And I couldn't help but think that she was an angel….

Takuya walked towards them and Ichigo stood up and walked towards me….

I felt the heat rise to my cheeks…..

She stood next to me and looked towards them…..

"Ka-Makoto…..I'm glad….." I heard her say…..

And I turned my head to look at her….

She was smiling at me…..

I felt my cheeks feel hotter by the second…..

"W-W-What do you mean?" I asked…..stuttering….

"I thought that after these years…..you would have found someone better…."

I was shocked….

That's what I thought about her…..

I quickly said….

"Where in the whole world would I find someone better than you!? You're perfect!"

And I immediately regretted it…

I felt my face grow red…..

Her face too took on the colour…

We both looked away…..

And that's when I heard it…

"Ma-ko-to-kunnnnnn!"

Oh..no….

I unconsciously took a hold of Ichigo's hand and ran towards the trees….

We made it there safely….

And we both ducked…..

She understood why I ran….

And our hands lay on the soft grass…..

Intertwined….

I heard Heiress scream my name but I held my breath….

Soon…

I heard crunching of leaves….

And I turned around slightly to see them….

But they didn't see me…..

I was about to get up and run with her….

But she stood up….

"There she is!"

"Ichigoooo!" I heard Johny say…

I felt a nerve pop…

And I too stood up…

I looked at Ichigo and she looked at me….

"Johny…Sorry…But I'm with Makoto!" She said as her hand held mine….

"With him? Why?" He said looking at me, as I glared at him….

"I love him!" She said firmly….

I was moved…

There was a look of disappointment on his face but it soon turned to understanding….

He smirked at us and whispered….

"You guys love each other right?"

We both nodded….

"Then leave your escape on me!"

Ichigo smiled at him….

I guess things change in time…..

He held up a hand to shake mine….

And I gladly accepted….

He pulled me closer and said,

"Make sure you keep her happy…."

"I will!"

He gave us a sign to go and we both held hands and ran….

Towards the place where the ceremonies were being held…..

 **Time-skip- Next morning-**

The night went by fast and by 3….Everyone had gone to bed….

I woke up and looked at the clock….

8 in the morning….

I looked to my side and saw Ichigo sleeping on the other bed….

I smiled…..

I woke her up…

And we got ready….

Apparently…

Johny had gotten us tickets to go to Paris…

She went to meet Rumi and say her goodbyes…

While I went to Hanabusa and Andou…

A quick talk…

And a few hugs later….

We were on our ways….

The plane would soon take off and we would start a new life….

I had a new shop in Paris planned before coming her and now….

I was going to share her shop…..

Her home…..

We were waiting when suddenly I saw whom I least expected….

"What are you doing here?" I asked her but she ignored me and looked at Ichigo…

"You're Ichigo, right?"

She nodded her head.

"I'm glad to meet you!" she gave her a hug and I stood there….

Completely shocked….

What had happened to my sister?

"Ichigo, Take care of him."

"I will. Thank you!"

She turned to me and whispered in my ear before walking away….

"Take care of her and come back to meet me sometime."

The announcement of our plane rang in my head….

I took a hold of her hand and we both ran…

Leaving this life behind….

Starting a new life….

We didn't have clothes…

We didn't have money….

We didn't have luxuries…

But we had love….

We had each other…..

 _ **And the once unmatched flavours….**_

 _ **Chocolate…**_

 _ **And Strawberries…**_

 _ **Were now matched…..**_

* * *

 **There! Keep your watch out for the epilogue! Thank you again!**

 **Wanna read more stories by me? Check out my Wattpad profile by the name of - Galactic Soul!**

 **I love you!**

 **Read and Review!**


	7. Epilogue Part-1

**The long awaited epilogue! Part-1! Part-2 will be out soon! Hope you like it! Be sure to Read and Review! I'm so happy you guys liked this story! i hope you like the first part of the epilogue! And Belated Happy Birthday to my dear brother! Thanks for reading this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Makoto's POV-

The days had passed peacefully….

With you everything was perfect….

With you everything seemed so full of life….

And every day was a brand new one….

The years…

The span of 7 years….

2,555 days….

They were magical with you….

We settled for a much peaceful life…..

Every challenge was accepted and thrown off….

We climbed hurdles….

Together….

And It was all so magical….

With you…

It seemed so easy….

We held hands when the universe tried to separate us….

We never let go….

Because we wanted each other with us….

Forever….

The sound of your foot steps on the wooden floor….

The sound of you chasing after our living miracle…. Momo….

Our 3 year old daughter….

The feel of you holding us close…

I never knew that our love would blossom so much…

Be so….

Un-breakable….

But now that I have you….

All my wishes are fulfilled…

All my smiles belong to you…

My heart belongs to you….

I never realized what love is….

But whatever it is….

I feel it in your kiss….

There isn't a day I can go through without you….

Because….

No matter what I say….

Kashino Ichigo….

I love you….

Ichigo's POV-

In your arms…

I felt safe…

Secure…

Happy…

For all eternity…

I know….

Forever will not last for ever…

But with you…

Everything seems to carry on for eternity…

I had wished for decades…

To meet someone like you…

But with every passing day…

You always become more perfect…

More like a dream….

Your hold is like Euphoria….

Your eyes are like deep oceans….

And your touch is like feathers….

Just your smile is enough…

To make me feel at home…

I always thought of a family…

And with you…

My dream was fulfilled…

Momo….The greatest blessing that you gave me…

I can't thank you enough….

There are sad times…

But with you…

I'm sure…

That we'll get through them like always…

And the happy memoirs….

They will forever be stuck in my mind….

The way you smile and the way you make me feel like living in a dream…

The way you stare at me…

The way you make it all okay…

The way you comfort me….

And the way you cry with me…

These are the precious memories of you…

That I never want to part with..

Because no matter what…

Kashino Makoto…

I love you…

Time-skip- (10 Years)

Both Makoto and Ichigo-

We have gone through so much…

That it seems like a fairytail…

The day you confessed is still fresh in my mind…

The time you proposed…

And the time Momo was born…

Are carved into my mind…

Makoto…

Ichigo…

Your hand is all I want to hold….

Your eyes are all I want to see…

Your touch is all I want to feel…

And Your kiss is where I wanna lose myself…

I hope we stay together till the day we die…..

* * *

 **It's only half of the epilogue because I'm too lazy to type… Forgive me! I hope you liked it! Please Review because that makes me super-duper happy!**

 **-Mayu-chanotaku56**


	8. Chapter 8

**The end is here... I really wanna cry.. This is my first ever story... I don't want it to end! But I wanna thank everyone for everything! I love you guys! Hope you'll like the 2nd part! Review!**

* * *

 **Time skip- (10 years)**

As the years passed on…

Things changed…

Times changed…

Lives changed…

Days changed…

But love remained the same….

Their love….

Papa…

Mama…

Love can't stay the same….

But you proved otherwise…

As till today…

As the sun sets…

I see your reflection…

You've taught me…

What matters…

In life…

In love…

In a heart…

They say…

I am the daughter of two geniuses…

But I…..

Like to say…

I am…

The daughter of two angels…

You may have left the world..

But you will not ever leave me alone….

I love you…

It gets hard…

But I'll hold onto your memoirs…

Your determination…

I'll hold onto you…

Papa…

The tempering you taught comes in handy a lot…

The skills I got from watching you have made me the best chocolatier on Campus…

Mama…

The most important ingredient in sweets is Love… I remember…

And a smile can brighten up anyone…

I'll make sure that I remember all this….

I miss you…

I had so much to say…

But now…

I only want you to stay happy where ever you are….

I know you'll keep looking out for me….

I love you…

Goodbye….

The wind picked up speed as I let go of all sadness…

Under the moonlight…

By the lake….

Of the Paris Campus of St. Marie…

* * *

 **Somewhere else-**

The walls were white..

The light was blinding…

People paced around..

Stressed…

Worried…

Sweating…

They were murmuring…

Two families…

The sound of footsteps was interrupted by cries….

The hallways of hospitals were too small to carry the growing happiness….

Two nurses came upto the families..

One with a bundle of Pink…

One with a bundle of Brown…

A girl…

And..

A boy…

"What should we name them?" The mothers asked, as the babies opened their eyes to reveal chocolate brown and Hazel orbs…

"How about Ichigo?" The father of the girl asked.

"And Makoto?" The father of the boy asked.

"They sound so nice!" The mothers said.

"They'll stay together forever….

Like chocolates and strawberries…."

And they'll remain the unmatched flavours…

And maybe…

Someday they'll match…

Who knows?

Like the patisseries …

Kashino Ichigo….

And Kashino Makoto…

* * *

 **I don't wanna leave! *Brother picks Mayu up and walks away* Noooooooo!**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked the story! This is my last bye T^T... I have another story on Yume Pati which will come out in April. It's called- "Heaven Waits". I hope you'll review! I love you with all my heart! I just wanna keep writing... I don't wanna go! But I guess this is... Goodbye...**

 **Peace Out!**

 **-Mayu-chan ^-^**


End file.
